Huracán
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: Ren/Horokeu. Pronto, la mansión Tao, se volverá la cárcel de la que ella no podrá salir, ni de los sueños que la persiguen..."


**Huracán****.**

**Petición:** En caso de que el lector se encuentre ofendido, hágamelo saber, y cambiaré el rating del material. Pero no me culpe a mí, en todo caso, culpe a mi mala ortografía, y mala trama.

**Advertencias:** Post-KZB, Yaoi, Smut, TWT, PWP, Lemmon, RenXHorokeu. Shaman King no es mío.

Tomo único – Ya cállate.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, no había luna es noche, las nubes eran tantas que la tapaban completamente, se encontraba recostada de su lado de la gran cama matrimonial digna de un Tao. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Por qué seguía allí? Bien podría huir, a él no le interesaría, y en todo caso si así era… La buscaría.

Pero ella no querría volver más. Las pesadillas cada vez eran peor y no quería volver a cerrar los ojos por miedo a que esas manos la volvieran a tocar.

Y entonces giró sobre su propio eje para observar al causante de sus constantes pesadillas. Ren Tao. Lo miró con asco y repulsión. Por qué a ella. POR QUÉ. Ah claro, es que estaba destinada a que el apocalipsis se le viniera encima.

Se giró de nuevo observando la ventana. Maldita luna, cuando debía de aluzar no aluzaba ni madres. Sus ojos se caían pesadamente, llevaba unos cuantos días sin dormir. Pero qué más daba. A nadie le interesaba en realidad. Sintió un peso moverse, de seguro ese imbécil ya había mojado los pantalones de nuevo.

Se dijo, que tenía que dormir, tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo…

Cerró los ojos ahora que su marido se había ido…

La habitación estaba caliente, mucho más de lo que había recordado…

–¿Ren?–. Llamó el peli-azul, no veía nada. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? Nada. Sintió un peso empujarle rápidamente al suelo… sólo sintió sus piernas al aire… –Aquí estoy…–. Susurraron en su oído. Se paralizó al instante.

Sintió a Ren sobre sí y sonrió, tomó el cuello de su amante en sus manos y lo haló hacia sí. Rápidamente comenzaron a batallar entre ellos por bien quién tomaría las riendas esta noche. Y así, Horokeu estaba dando todo se sí en ese beso. Ese fue su error.

Tan entrado estaba en el beso, que no se había dado cuenta de que sus manos fueron tomadas por una de las extremidades de Ren sobre su cabeza. El juego apenas comenzaba.

Diestramente, con una mano, el chino le retiró la camisa de dormir, comenzó a lamer todo su cuello ronroneando dejando salir aire frío de su boca, juntándolo con la saliva caliente de la piel del norteño, haciéndole tener escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

Bajó rápidamente por la curvatura entre el pecho del joven, hasta dirigirse a uno de los pezones rosados del joven y ponerlo duro al contacto de la lengua sobre él… Horokeu gemía extasiado, y es que Ren tenía una rodilla estimulándole la parte baja del abdomen.

Prosiguió con el otro pezón, que no necesitó mucho esfuerzo ya que se hallaba erecto. Sonrió, viendo todas las sensaciones que le provocaba al Ainu. Con sus dedos fríos comenzó a delinear todos los músculos del Ainu, el contacto lo hizo arquear la espalda, pronto llegó al elástico de los bóxers que conformaban el resto del pijama. Lo haló un poco, dejando que después pegara en la tersa piel del moreno.

Bajó la punta de su lengua caliente hasta llegar al ombligo de Horokeu, comenzó a hacer círculos en torno a él, Horokeu se retorcía de placer… No podía gemir más alto de lo que ya lo hacía, o Ren se enojaría…

Y Ren sabía esto, y le encantaba, pronto bajó los bóxers de Horokeu hasta que chocaran con sus pies… palpó con su mano las diferentes texturas del muy despierto miembro de Horokeu. El ainu apretó fuertemente los ojos…

Con su dedo pulgar comenzó a presionar la punta húmeda del pene de Horokeu, el pobre moreno trató de subir las caderas en busca de contacto, y lo consiguió cuando de frotó contra Ren, pero ni siquiera eso impedía que el chino le soltara…

–Suel… Sueltáah… me… yo también quiero…diverTIRME–. Jadeó, al sentir a Ren soplar contra su miembro. –No, le quitarías toda la diversión…–. Y Ren Tao: fresco como una jodida lechuga. Horokeu maldijo a los cuatro vientos.

–Al contrario, empezaría la diversión…–. Logró articular, aunque paulatinamente, Ren dejó de hacer lo que hacía, al mostrarse… raramente interesado… –No… gustaría sentir… como te quito toda la ropa…–. Ren le soltó, refunfuñó por tener unas hormonas tan calientes y no poder evitar desear eso…

Y el contacto llegó muy rápido, Horokeu comenzó a quitarle la ropa desesperadamente como si su vida dependiese de ello. Ren sólo se dejaba hacer al antojo del chico moreno… Pronto pudo sentir como dos dedos entraban en su interior haciéndolo retorcerse del placer ahí mismo.

Horokeu rió y movió los dedos a modo de tijera… Ren gritó descontroladamente, ya no le importaba si era escuchado o no. Necesitaba a Horokeu YA. El ainu sacó sus dedos, viendo que la misma secreción de Ren movilizaba las cosas, dirigió la punta de su miembro a la entrada de Ren y de una sola estocada le embistió.

–Hmmm…–. Gimió el chino buscando que fuera más rápido, pero al parecer la agonía en la que le dejaba le gustaba al norteño. M…ás…–. Logró articular. Horokeu sólo veía los mechones de cabello del chino aplastados en su cara…

–AHH–. Eureka. Golpeó lo que tenía que golpear… dio unas embestidas muy fuertes hasta sentir los espasmos… Gritaron al mismo tiempo cosas inteligibles y un espesor blancuzco llenó ambos cuerpos… sonrieron y compartieron un beso que por poco, y les deja inconscientes.

La puerta se abrió rechinando. La silueta de una mujer de cabello claro se dejó ver…

Ren maldijo tooodas las generaciones habidas y por haber… –Mierda, LÁRGATE–. Le gritó a la mujer recuperándose del todo, la chica lloró y salió de ahí. Ren resopló y Horokeu sólo atinó a observarlo…

–Tanquilo…–. Advirtió al chico peli-azul…

La chica se asustó completamente, se tocó la cara mostrando signos de que había llorado en sueños, giró para todos lados, observó a Ren dormido pacíficamente. Se sujetó la cabeza. De nuevo, una noche más su condena había vuelto a repetirse…

–Ya duérmete, Jeanne–. Señaló su esposo, al ver que la mujer no podía dormir… Pero la cárcel humana seguiría ahí. Quisiera o no…

**Φ Huracán Φ Huracán Φ Huracán Φ Huracán Φ FIN. Φ Huracán Φ Huracán Φ** **Huracán** **Φ Huracán Φ**

**Gracias(: **

**+ Vintage. S +**


End file.
